glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubba's Finale
'''Information''' ''Peace has swarmed the Mushroom World for six years. One Clubba, however, languishes deep in the bowels of the world, surrounded by corruption and greed. All he has is himself as he attempts to solve his thirty year old misery.'' The site's largest story and third finished novel, ''Clubba's Finale'' is the third and final act of the [[On the Borders]] series, written by [[User:Eelee345|Eelee345]]. The two prior prequels are [[Two Clubbas, One Kingdom]] and [[Caught in the Clubbwires]]. A direct continuation of Caught in the Clubbwires, it is the end of the On the Borders series' Tubba and [[User:Jimminus|Chubba]] arc, ending in Tubba's ultimate fate, but the stories are continued in [[A King's Empire]]. '''''The links to the later books may contain spoilers.''''' '''Chapters''' '''[[Caught in the Clubbwires|Part V - VIII - Caught in the Clubbwires]] ''' '''[[Part IX - Defiance In Turmoil (CF)|Part IX - Defiance In Turmoil]]''' [[Prologue - A Different Door of Fate (CF)|Prologue - A Different Door of Fate]] [[Chapter 1 - Unshackle My Soul (CF)|Chapter 1 - Unshackle My Soul]] [[Chapter 2 - Abscond (CF)|Chapter 2 - Abscond]] [[Chapter 3 - Sunken (CF)|Chapter 3 - Sunken]] [[Chapter 4 - Kremstag, Skiles Kremstag (CF)|Chapter 4 - Kremstag, Skiles Kremstag]] [[Chapter 5 - Everyone's An Enemy (CF)|Chapter 5 - Everyone's An Enemy]] [[Chapter 6 - Into The Cold (CF)|Chapter 6 - Into the Cold]] [[Chapter 7 - Isolationism (CF)|Chapter 7 - Isolationism]] [[Chapter 8 - A Little Zest of Zaz (CF)|Chapter 8 - A Little Zest of Zaz]] [[Chapter 9 - Changing Hands (CF)|Chapter 9 - Changing Hands]] [[Chapter 10 - Muddy Waters (CF)|Chapter 10 - Muddy Waters]] '''[[Part X - Playing With Death Itself (CF)|Part X - Playing With Death Itself]]''' [[Intermission VII - Fury (CF)|Intermission VII - Fury]] [[Chapter 11 - Nostalgia (CF)|Chapter 11 - Nostalgia]] [[Chapter 12 - Listing (CF)|Chapter 12 - Listing]] [[Chapter 13 - Resurrection of the Crew (CF)|Chapter 13 - Resurrection of the Crew]] [[Chapter 14 - You Rogues (CF)|Chapter 14 - You Rogues]] [[Chapter 15 - Boorish Words (CF)|Chapter 15 - Boorish Words]] [[Chapter 16 - Boorish Actions (CF)|Chapter 16 - Boorish Actions]] [[Chapter 17 - Welcome Home (CF)|Chapter 17 - Welcome Home]] [[Chapter 18 - Outplayed (CF)|Chapter 18 - Outplayed]] [[Chapter 19 - Sacrifice (CF)|Chapter 19 - Sacrifice]] [[Chapter 20 - Appeal to the Stars (CF)|Chapter 20 - Appeal to the Stars]] '''[[Part XI - Building A Resistance (CF)|Part XI - Building A Resistance]]''' [[Intermission VIII - Emotion (CF)|Intermission VIII - Emotion]] [[Chapter 21 - Confined (CF)|Chapter 21 - Confined]] [[Chapter 22 - Familial Secrets (CF)|Chapter 22 - Familial Secrets]] [[Chapter 23 - An Uncontrollable Enemy (CF)|Chapter 23 - An Uncontrollable Enemy]] [[Chapter 24 - Debts Unpaid (CF)|Chapter 24 - Debts Unpaid]] [[Chapter 25 - Flight (CF)|Chapter 25 - Flight]] [[Chapter 26 - Friendship (CF)|Chapter 26 - Friendship]] [[Chapter 27 - The Lost History of the Hipombrus (CF)|Chapter 27 - The Lost History of the Hipombrus]] [[Chapter 28 - Final Stronghold (CF)|Chapter 28 - Final Stronghold]] [[Chapter 29 - Ferocity (CF)|Chapter 29 - Ferocity]] [[Chapter 30 - The King Has Come Home II (CF)|Chapter 30 - The King Has Come Home II]] '''[[Part XII - Tubba's Last Stand]]''' [[Intermission IX - Birthright (CF)|Intermission IX - Birthright]] [[Chapter 31 - Fall Of The Unruly (CF)|Chapter 31 - Fall Of The Unruly]] [[Chapter 32 - A Powerful Ally (CF)|Chapter 32 - A Powerful Ally]] [[Chapter 33 - The Double Crosser (CF)|Chapter 33 - The Double Crosser]] [[Chapter 34 - Off The Beaten Track (CF)|Chapter 34 - Off The Beaten Track]] [[Chapter 35 - Elephantine Proportions (CF)|Chapter 35 - Elephantine Proportions]] [[Chapter 36 - The Way It Always Is (CF)|Chapter 36 - The Way It Always Is]] [[Chapter 37 - Final Quarrel (CF)|Chapter 37 - Final Quarrel]] [[Chapter 38 - Body Of The Snake (CF)|Chapter 38 - Body Of The Snake]] [[Chapter 39 - Blue Fire Meets Red Ice (CF)|Chapter 39 - Blue Fire Meets Red Ice]] [[Chapter 40 - Tears (CF)|Chapter 40 - Tears]] [[Epilogue - The Conclusion (CF)|Epilogue - The Conclusion]] '''[[A King's Empire|Part XIII - XVI - A King's Empire]]''' =